leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Helix Fossil
|} The Helix Fossil (Japanese: かいのカセキ Shellfish Fossil) is a Fossil introduced in Generation I that can be regenerated into . It is the counterpart of the Dome Fossil. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |N/A| 500}} | 7,000| 500}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect Passive effect If brought to the one of the following locations, the Helix Fossil can be regenerated into an . |} Generation I and III In the Generation I and III games, the Helix Fossil is a Key Item. Generation IV onward From Generation IV onward, the Helix Fossil is no longer a Key Item, and is a normal item. Therefore, multiples of them can be obtained, they can be held, and sent to other players via trading. Description |A fossil of a Pokémon that lived in prehistoric times.}} |A piece of ancient marine Pokémon's seashell.}} |A fossil of an ancient, seafloor-dwelling Pokémon. It appears to be part of a seashell.}} |A fossil of an ancient Pokémon that lived in the sea. It appears to be part of a seashell.}} |A fossil from a prehistoric Pokémon that once lived in the sea. It might be a piece of a seashell.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Mt. Moon (choice between this and the Dome Fossil) | |- | | Mt. Moon (choice between this and the Dome Fossil) | |- | | | The Underground (after obtaining the National Pokédex) |- | | | (Ruins of Alph) |- | | | Twist Mountain (after obtaining the National Pokédex) |- | | | Twist Mountain Join Avenue s |- | | | (Glittering Cave) (after entering the Hall of Fame) |- | | | (Mirage spots) |- | | | Trade |- | | Konikoni City ( ) | Poké Pelago Isle Aphun: Rare-Treasure Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting |- | | Mt. Moon (choice between this and the Dome Fossil) | Cerulean Cave |} |} Appearance In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins A Helix Fossil briefly appeared in File 2: Cubone, where it was shown being hogged by a at Mt. Moon. In the TCG Both the Dome and Helix Fossils appear on the artwork for the card. The two Fossils were later split off into their own individual cards. |type=Trainer|enset=Fossil|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/62|jpsetlink=Fossil|jpset=Mystery of the Fossils|jprarity=Common|enset2=Legendary Collection|enrarity2=Common|ennum2=109/110|enset3=EX Sandstorm|enrarity3=Common|ennum3=91/100|enset4=EX Legend Maker|enrarity4=Common|ennum4=79/92|jpsetlink4=EX Legend Maker|jpset4=Mirage Forest|jprarity4=Uncommon|jpnum4=078/086|enset5=EX Holon Phantoms|enrarity5=Common|ennum5=92/110|enset6=EX Power Keepers|enrarity6=Common|ennum6=85/108|jpsetlink6=EX Power Keepers|jpset6=World Champions Pack|jprarity6=Common|jpnum6=087/108}} |type=Trainer|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Common|ennum=91/100|jpsetlink=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash|jpset=Moonlit Pursuit|jprarity=Uncommon|ensetlink2=Platinum: Arceus|enset2=Arceus|enrarity2=Common|ennum2=93/99|jpsetlink2=Platinum: Arceus|jpset2=Advent of Arceus|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=081/090}} Trivia * In the first run of Twitch Plays Pokémon, the chaotic control scheme resulted in the player constantly using the Helix Fossil. This lead to jokes that the game's protagonist was constantly consulting it for advice. This resulted in memes that the player worshiped the Helix Fossil and fans referred to as "Lord Helix". ** In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, when the language is set to French, before battle Brawly says, " ", referencing the aforementioned meme. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=貝殼化石 |zh_cmn=貝殼化石 / 甲壳化石 |fr=Nautile |de=Helixfossil |it=Helixfossile |ko=조개화석 Jogae Hwaseok |pt_br=Fóssil Espiral (TCG) Helix Fossil (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |es=Fósil Helix }} Category:Fossils Category:Key Items de:Helixfossil es:Fósil hélix fr:Nautile it:Domofossile e Helixfossile ja:かいのカセキ zh:贝壳化石（道具）